fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta Knightmare
Meta Knightmare is an important character in Kirby: Kirby Returns. At first, he is a main villain, but later decides to join Kirby on his quest to fight the ultimate evil. Biography Meta Knightmare was once a peace-loving Waddle Dee named Waddler. He was very nice, but this was considered an abnormality for some apparent reason. Everyone made fun of him, so his only friends were the stars and Nova. Waddler hated this, and left his home, living in secret underground. Waddler decided that he had to do something to make Pop Star better, so he created a robotic suit and trained himself to be a warrior, eventually emerging as Meta Knightmare after the great Meta Knight. He then decided to rule Pop Star and possibly the whole universe, so he could make it a better place. Kirby and his friends knew this was wrong and boarded his ship, Halberd 2.0, to stop him. However, no matter how hard Kirby tried, the evil menace bested him again and again. Finally, Kirby was struck down. Then, Meta Knightmare, assuming Kirby was no longer a threat, set a course for outer space so he could rule the universe. Suddenly, Nova appeared and demanded that Meta Knightmare stop or he would destroy himself. Meta Knightmare responded with his famous quote, "Never, you stupid old comet!" Nova was shocked, as Waddler and Nova had once been friends, (Nova recognized him as soon as they saw each other) so Nova decided to stop Meta himself, so he shrunk and entered Kirby. Kirby then woke up as Nova Kirby. With the power of Nova and Kirby combined, Meta Knightmare was eventually defeated, his mask breaking off and revealing his true form in the process. From shock of seeing this great menace who was really a Waddle Dee, Meta Knight fainted, with his Sword Knight humorously trying to revive him. Waddler explained that all he wanted was for the universe to be a better place. Then, realizing what he had become, Waddler repented and joined KIrby and his friends (though he still kept his trademark robotiuc suit). Waddler eventually went on and created a Galacta Knight styled robotic suit, which he called MetaGalacta Knightmare, and a robotic suit styled afeter Marx/Marx Soul, called Marxa Knightmare, both of which he could later transform into. Even later in the game, he made UltiMeta Knightmare, which is a combination of all three forms. Appearance Waddler looks like any other Waddle Dee, except he is a little deeper shade of orange, and he wears a green headband most of the time. When in his Meta Knightmare suit, he is extremely similar to Meta Knight, except with a huge scar on the left side of his mask.He is also a bit deeper shade of blue than Meta Knight. His cape is also a shade deeper than Meta Knight's.As for Marxa and MetaGalacta, they are also a shade deeper than their original models, and they also have a deep, huge scar on the left side of their mask/face. UltiMeta Knightmare has one main lavender body, with a Marx-style upper body, Meta and Galacta Knight's wings, six arms, and where Marx's feet would be is Meta Knightmare's mask and the feet of Marx. Personality and Talents As Waddler, he is upbeat, carefree and innocent. As any of his alter egos, his has a much darker personality, even showing almost-evil intentions. Also as his alter egos, he is very arrogant, going so far as to not finishing off Kirby when he had the chance, thinking Kirby was no longer a threat. After he is defeated, however, his two personalities merged and he is now carefree, upbeat, a little arrogant and sometimes explosive. He shows amazing skills such as master swordsplay. He is a genius, having built four advanced robot suits and the Halberd 2.0. Abilities Meta Knightmare is able to use a variety of attacks, ranging from shooting lightning to tornado attacks. His most used skill, however, is a combination of swordplay and flying. Quotes "Never, you stupid old comet!" "Hahahaha! Hah.. Hah...Uh...." Weapons Waddler had no weapons, like most Waddle Dees, but when he became Meta Knightmare, he wielded a hammer combined with a sword, aptly named the Hammersword. Battle In the game, Meta Knightmare is battled in the control room of the Halberd 2.0, much like the original battle with Meta Knight. He is impossible to defeat until Nova transforms Kirby into Nova Kirby. Meta Knightmare battle Kirby in three forms: Meta Knightmare, MetaGalacta Knightmare and his UltiMeta Knightmare form. Category:Characters Category:Males